Guru Terbaik Sedunia, Snape
by Raiko Azawa
Summary: Hermione selalu mengenangnya, guru terbaik sedunia, Snape..


Disclaimer: J.K Rowling

Guru Terbaik Sepanjang Masa, Snape

Matamu hitam, sama seperti jubah yang selalu kau kenakan, sehitam rambutmu, gelap. Tapi tidak hatimu, profesor, sangat putih dan bercahaya. Kontras, kau menyembunyikan semuanya.

Kau selalu memasang topeng keangkuhanmu, sinis, terutama kepada Harry. Kau membuatnya percaya bahwa kau sangat membencinya. Ya, kau berhasil membuat Harry, Ron dan hampir seluruh dunia percaya bahwa kau membencinya lebih dari apapun. Tapi kau tidak berhasil membohongiku, profesor. Matamu yang mengatakan semuanya, kau tak membencinya, justru kau melindunginya. Mungkin kaulah figur ayah yang tak pernah dimilikinya. Bukankah tugas seorang ayah memang melindungi anak-anaknya dari segala mara bahaya? Percaya atau tidak, tapi itulah kau.

Aku benar kan, profesor? Oh, ayolah.. Satu kali saja, tolong katakan bahwa aku benar. Kau belum pernah menyatakan secara langsung bahwa aku benar. Aku tidak berharap kau berkata sama seperti yang lainnya, bahwa aku, Hermione Granger adalah penyihir terpandai dalam usianya. Kau bahkan tidak pernah mengakui kepandaianku, walau aku selalu melakukan aksi tunjuk tangan tanpa henti setiap kali setiap kau mengajukan pertanyaan, kau bahkan tidak pernah menganggapku ada! Tapi, walau bagaimanapun perlakuanmu terhadapku, setidak adil pun itu, aku tahu kau mengakui bahwa aku bisa melakukan apapun yang kau mau. Aku bangga menjadi muridmu, murid dari seorang potion master terbaik pada masamu. Dan aku ingin kau bangga menjadi guruku, walau kau tidak lagi berada disini. Kau bisa melihatku dari surga, kan? Aku yakin Tuhan pasti memasukkanmu ke surga karena pengorbananmu yang begitu besar.

Kau tahu apa itu pengorbanan, profesor? Mampukah kau mendefenisikannya? Aku tidak, profesor. Aku tidak mampu. Tapi kau telah membuatku paham apa itu pengorbanan. Kau yang mengajariku, kaulah guru terbaik yang pernah ada. Kau tahu kenapa? Karena kau mengajariku lebih banyak dari yang kau ketahui. Tidak hanya ramuan, kau telah mengajariku mengenai cinta yang abadi, kesetiaan dan yang terpenting adalah pengorbanan. Kau rela membahayakan nyawamu untuk keselamatan dunia. Kau bahkan mampu membohongi seorang Lord Voldemort, sang pangeran kegelapan, ahli legilimency terbaik. Kau bisa saja terbunuh! Aku tidak mengerti apa yang sebenarnya kau pikirkan.

Dan pembunuhan Albus Dumbledore, kau rela melakukannya untuk menyelamatkan jiwa Draco. Kau melindunginya, kau melindungi jiwa seluruh siswa Hogwarts. Jika mereka mengatakan Albus Dumbledore adalah kepala sekolah terhebat di Hogwarts, aku akan menentangnya dengan berani. Bukan dia, tapi kau, Severus Snape.

Saat kau menjadi kepala sekolah, aku yakin anak-anak merasa bahwa kau adalah kepala sekolah yamg sangat mengerikan, jauh lebih mengerikan dari Dolores Umbridge. Apalagi kau memiliki dua orang pelahap maut di sekolahmu, kakak beradik Carrow. Aku tahu kau sudah melakukan segalanya untuk melindungi para siswa. Bahkan kau mengirim Ginny dan kawan-kawannya untuk didetensi oleh Hagrid. Tidak butuh kejeniusan untuk mengetahui apa yang akan dilakukan Hagrid terhadap anak-anak itu, mengajak mereka minum teh, mungkin. Ya, Carrow bersaudara itu memang sangat bodoh, sangat bodoh.

Dan aku yakin, kau tahu pasti bahwa anak-anak yang menghilang itu berada di ruang kebutuhan. Harusnya kau menangkap mereka, tapi kau masih saja berpura-pura tidak tahu. Sekali lagi, kau melindungi mereka.

Kau bahkan mengantarkan pedang Griffindorr kepada kami. Kau seorang Slytherin, profesor. Tapi seluruh tindakanmu telah membuatmu tampak seperti seorang Griffindorr, aku ragu topi tua itu menempatkanmu pada asrama yang benar. Semua yang telah kau lakukan, itu benar-benar bukan gaya Slytherin, sungguh!

Kau mati untukmperdamaian dunia. Kau mati untuk senyuman dunia. Kau mati demi rasa cintamu yang besar terhadap Lily Potter, atau kau lebih senang menyebutnya Evans? Aku pikir hidup Harry tidak hanya dilindungi oleh sihir kuno yan timbul karena cinta ibunya, tapi juga cintamu terhadapnya. Kau ayah terbaik yang pernah ada, kau kepala sekolah terbaik yang pernah Hogwarts miliki, semua yang terbaik hanya padamu.

Sekali saja, maukah kau mengakuiku secara lansung? Hahaha.. Aku tahu kau sedang tersenyum di surga dan mengatakan aku hebat. Terima kasih!


End file.
